It's Not Nice To Mess With Mother Nature
by TIRN33
Summary: Mother Nature was never a Guardian of Children. No, she was the Guardian of the Earth. And she's absolutely had it with E. Aster Bunnyman making wholes and tunnels in her Earth. Will she get what she's demanding or something more? Possible Bunny/Oc
1. Mother Nature?

**Oh, man. I don't even know what I'm doing. I just finished watching the movie and this happened. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW MY LOVES 3**

* * *

Mother Nature smiled gently as she ran her fingers across the snow as she plopped down to her knees. She lifted up the snow and pulled it towards her cheek to caress it.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure you're supposed to ball it up and throw it." A voice startled Mother; causing her to turn cock her head back.

There he was, Jack Frost. She had heard of him and his valiant skills in saving the children. She had been pleased to find that he had done it all without destroying or harming the earth around him. Her smiled didn't falter as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, Jack, It's nice to finally see you in person." Mother stated as she allowed herself up from the snow covered ground. Her bare feet crunched against the snow as she advanced towards him.

He rose his brunette brow at her. "I don't think-."

"I'm Mother Nature." She introduced.

"Mother Nature? I didn't think that…I mean, no offense…but I didn't think that you…"

"Existed?" She chuckled. "I know I'm not exactly _known_…but," She shrugged with a giggle. "Here I am."

"Heh, cool…but, uh, why are you here?" Jack's smile turned awkward along with his body language.

"I'm having some trouble finding E. Aster Bunnyman. I need to speak with him." Mother's face twisted into a concerned expression.

"Messing with..._Mother Nature_?"

"Oh _yeah."_

* * *

**Short? I know, I'm sorry. **

**BUT THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW MY LOVES 3**


	2. Fighting Nature

**OH WOW, GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO: MoonlitSorrows, PrayTonight, ImaniSechelles, AND Sanityisnotmything. **

**Hope you guys keep reviewing 3**

* * *

"So, you got a name? Or should I just call you mother?" Jack questioned playfully as he sauntered alongside Mother Nature.

She smiled warmly and tipped her head back to see him. "Gaia." She answered.

"Gaia, right." Jack nodded. He lowered his head to watch her bare feet walk along the grass. It seemed to come back to life with every step she took.

Jack seemed highly uncomfortable around her. The woman was wearing vines around breast and leaves around her waist to cover her up; they spiraled down her legs. Leaves were in her long vibrant red hair and small green markings were placed around the frame of her face as well as around her biceps. Her eyes shone brightly with green.

"H-hey, sorry about…the whole freezing the trees and killing plants and stuff." Jack scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's all a part of the circle of life for the trees to die and eventually come back." Gaia swayed. "I don't mind that."

"Oh, good." It was great. He didn't need another…_Guardian? _ On his butt about his powers.

They trailed through Bunnymund's grassy domain. But as they continued, Jack couldn't help but ask. "Uh, you're not a Guardian….right?"

Gaia tipped her head from side to side. "Well, I'm not a Guardian of _Children _like you guys. I'm the Guardian of _life _in general. You know, with Father Time and Faith. You protect the children, we protect _everyone. _If you think about it, if you hadn't defeated Pitch, we would've had to step in." She explained.

"Well it's a good thing we won." Jack mumbled.

"What tha heck took ya so long, Mate. We were-." The voice stopped and gasped. The two turned around to see Bunnymund himself standing in awe at the couple. The other Guardians were sitting on a fairly large plaid blanket with food scattered across it.

"Mother Nature…" Tooth whispered to North.

"Gaia…" Bunnymund swallowed.

"Bunny, I think we need to have a chat."

"Uhhh, Well…I'd love to, doll. But-."

"_Now_, Bunnymund." She pointed towards the ground.

"Look, if this has to do with the tunnels, can it wait?"

"Excuse me?" Gaia cocked a brow.

"Oh, ya better do what she says, Bunny. Ya don't want to get on the bad side of a _Life _Guardian." North nudged Bunny forward.

"Look, I didn't do nothin' wrong! I-."

"You did _nothing _wrong!?" Jack jumped at the sudden outburst Gaia had exuberated. She had such a serene demeanor a couple of minutes ago.

Gaia was suddenly gliding across the grass. Jack assumed the grass as pushing her feet forward. "Look, Bunny. The Mother before me created those tunnels for every Easter Bunny and _no bunny _has _ever _created or _changed _paths before. And here _you _are _creating _new wholes! Causing _erosions _and _sinkholes_! Do you know how much _damage_-?"

"Hey, I don't think I need _your _approval to do my job! I don't tell _you _how to water the plants, eh!?" Bunnymund threw his hands in the air. "Besides, ya' don't yell at _Frosty _fer freezin' all yer trees!"

"He's not causing _physical harm _when freezing trees, now is he?" Gaia shoved her hand in Jack's direction.

"Hey, hey, don't bring me into your little love quarrel." Jack scooted away from the two.

"Love Quarrel? With this tree hugger?" Bunnymund jabbed towards Gaia. Though, the way he was jabbing it, it seemed he wanted to do so in her eye.

"Tree hugger? Says the giant Kangaroo!" Gaia stomped.

"Shouldn't have gone there." Jack mumbled.

"_Kangaroo_, I don't know what flowers yer smellin', but-."

"OKAY!" Tooth zipped between the two and pushed them apart. "How about we discuss this _calmly _over picnic. We packed extra food, so I'm sure there's enough." Tooth smiled nervously.

"Hopefully not a salad."

"Why? Some of yer friends?" Bunnymund taunted. "Then I guess you shouldn't watch me eat tha carrots then."

"You as-."

"_You _can sit with me!" Tooth yanked on Mother Nature's arm; pulling her towards the blanket on the floor. "Let's have a nice wholesome lunch as friends."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, friends."

* * *

**WHOOOO! YEAH, HERE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVES 3**


	3. Warning

**Thanks so much for your favorites and reviews!**

**Thanks to: Guest, Guest, Batgirl13, Sanityisnotmything, AIWOUATfan99, solaheartnet, and 666AnimeFan666 :33**

**Also, before I get anymore PMs about how Bunnymund and North talk: remember that North talks in broken English because his native tone is Russian. And Bunnymund has an accent. So I write in his accent. Just to let you know.**

* * *

The lunch didn't end so well: Bunnymund decided it would be funny to crunch on his carrots and chew like a cow. Which only caused Gaia's anger to be fueled to its extent. After he _farted _on the grass, she conducted a tree to shoot from the ground and entangle him in the branches. She then left by giving Jack a pat on the head and a small warning to not get on her bad side.

When getting to her home, The Garden of Eden, Gaia was exhausted and pissed off. She just wanted to jump into her plethora of flowers that assembled to make her bed. But, of course, someone had to intervene. The vines that coated the floor encased around her ankles in fear. Gaia could feel most of her plants slowly dying just by his presence.

"Grim, do you _have _to be here?" Gaia cocked her head back. "You're _killing _my _babies_."

"My apologize, Princess." The Grim Reaper's British tone echoed through her Garden. "But There's something the Guardians must address to you."

"Something important." Gaia perked at the sight of a middle aged man with long silver hair. He wore a dark blue robe with a large staff that had an hourglass at the top. Just as Gaia groaned, he transformed into a younger child. Chronos, or _Father Time, _smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, _Dad_." She hissed.

"Now, now. There's no need to be _crude_. We're just here for a small chat." Father explained.

"Yeah, a _tiny _one." A tall girl with long pink hair tied up into a high ponytail mocked as she appeared behind a rosebush. She wore a pink camouflage tank top with the same color pants. Though, the ends of the pants were tucked into pink combat boots. She also had pink streaks going across her cheeks and a bow in her glove covered hand, while her quiver was slung over her back. This was Cupid, or _Aphrodite_, as she was called by the other Guardians.

"I think," One voice started.

"This'll take longer than expected." Another finished.

Another groan escaped Gaia's lips as she glanced over as to who it was. The two girls were complete opposites of each other. One of them had bouncy ringlets of blonde hair with bright green eyes. She wore a bright yellow and green sundress with sandals. The other girl next to her had long black, greasy hair that fell into her face. A Ragged, tattered dress covered her pale skin and she appeared much shyer than the other. They were Karma and Faith; Faith being the happy blonde, Karma being the shy black haired girl.

"Whatever it is, can it wait. I _really _don't want to deal with anything right now. I'm pissed." Gaia stretched her arms over head as she sauntered over towards her bed.

"You can't be messing with the Guardians of the Children, Gaia." Her father announced. "Not matter what they do to the earth, messing with different Guardians is forbidden and you know it. If there _is _a problem, I'll address it with North. But you can't have any other interactions with them. The Man On The Moon had forbade it."

Gaia rolled her eyes. "And _all _of you had to come and tell me this?"

"Because this is how serious it is, Love." Grim added. "The Child Guardians do their thing, and we do _our _thing."

"You know, the thing I didn't get, was that how are _you _a _Life _Guardian when you're the _Angel _of _Death_?" Gaia twisted her body to face him as she tapped her chin. "Hmm?"

"Don't change the subject!" Aphrodite snapped.

"Yeah, if you don't leave them alone," Faith started.

"The Man In The Moon'll be _really mad_." Karma finished.

* * *

"He will?" Jack quirked a brow.

"Yeap." North answered as he continued to saw away at the branched on the tree. "Manny separate us for good reason."

"We protect the children and children alone." Tooth answered as she zipped in front of Jack view. "While The Guardians of _Life _protect…well, _life_. We make sure the children grow up to be great and amazing adults! By the time they turn eighteen, Father Time gets them and the Life Guardians have to watch over them. It's very rare that they have to step into _Children _problems. If that happens, we'll be there like we did with Pitch."

Sandy nodded as tree popped over his head. As it shook, the leaves began to fall.

"I see." Jack nodded. "So, I guess we won't be seeing anymore of her?"

"Gaia ain't like the rest of 'em!" Bunnymund shouted as she attempted to pull his foot from a tree branch. "She doesn't exactly play by tha rules. And what were ya thinkin' bringin' her here!?"

"He didn't _know_! That's why we're telling him now!" Tooth defended as she zipped her body around towards Bunnymund.

"But what do you mean, _play by the rules_. She was pretty nice to _me_." Jack placed his hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Well, because she likes you. You're a new Guardian. I mean, who _wouldn't _like you." Tooth blushed as she tipped her head from the side. "I mean, you know, she just met you and she's pretty nice to those who she first meets."

"Was she like that with you?" Jack pointed his staff at Tooth, ignoring her comment about him.

"Uh, well, with me, she brought back one of my Fairies." One of the Baby Tooth's that had been silently flying by slipped into Tooth's hand. "It was _blistering _hot in Iraq and one of them passed out from the heat. Thankfully, Gaia was there trying to _stop _the heat wave from continuing when she found one of my babies." She smiled onto the Fairies.

"North?" Jack moved his head around Tooth to see North; who had finally gotten Bunnymund out of the tree. The large bunny crashed onto the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ah!" Santa laughed aloud. "She came to me with _rage _in her eyes after reindeer crashed into ground all over Gettysburg. She was forced to remake street before sunrise." He pointed up at the sun.

"Sandy?" Jack continued.

A sand figure showed Gaia and him saving a sleepwalking child that almost fall off of a boat and into the sea.

"Oh!" Tooth smiled. "She used the wind to calm the boat down and you tried to wake her up. How did that go?"

A sand figure showed Gaia putting the kid back into his bed.

"Aww, that's sweet." Tooth cooed.

"And of course, Bunny? I see you two have _quite _a troubling past." Jack smirked.

"If there's one thing I'm _always _positive of, it's that Mother Nature and Easter Bunnies never got along." Bunnymund waved his hand across his chest. "But none of them ever bothered us. Until _now_. This _new _Mother Nature has done nothin' but harass me since she got the job."

"Well, think about it Bunnymund. You didn't like it when Jack interfered with _your _job. Don't you think you're doing the same to her?" Tooth compromised.

"That's different. Jack was screwin' wit me. She's tryin' ta make my job harder." Bunnymund cocked his head towards Tooth. "I wanna get to a place as fast as I can. And if that means I hafta make new holes to be able to get around, then so be it!"

* * *

"Look, I don't _care _how much trouble I'll be in. I've helped the Child Guardians before. And-."

"You're not supposed to!" Grim cried. "_No_ interactions what-so-ever!"

"The Man In The Moon has contacted us already!" Aphrodite growled.

"Yeah, He said, _no more interactions with the Child Guardians. Or __**else**_." Faith repeated in a deep tone. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed out.

Gaia simply huffed and rolled her eyes. Like she was going to listen to _them._

* * *

**_BUTTS! _**

**ALRIGHT, LOVES! READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE REGULARLY! **


	4. Children

**Heeeeyyy my looooves :33**

**Well, here's the 3rd installment! **

**Thanks to: readasaur, Guest, and ImaniSechelles for reviews :3**

* * *

"Guys! It's over here! I see them over here!" A young brunette boy hollered as he motioned towards the snow covered bushes.

Bunnymund smiled as he spied on the children searching for his hidden eggs. One boy was treading behind with small gasps as he attempted to catch up with the rest.

"Guys! Hold up!" He called. But the children ignored him as they continued delving. He sighed with a large, disappointed frown on his lips.

Bunnymund reached into his satchel to grab a pair of eggs, only to stop when he spotted two colorful eggs drop from the _only _live tree in the park. The eggs dropped into a small bush. It then proceeded to rustle; catching the boy's attention. He perked and jogged over to the bush; pulling the two eggs from the frozen leaves.

"Sweet! Two eggs!" He then glanced back at the bush. "Boy, the Easter Bunny sure is _fast_."

Bunnymund grunted and tapped his foot against the snow, allowing a hole to open before him. He jumped in and hopped towards the tree. Once he opened another hole to escape the ground, he hopped near the tree. Glancing up, he narrowed his eyes at the girl in the tree peering at the kids running in the snow.

Gaia had a different appearance, though. Her hair was now white, tied up in a high ponytail in dreadlocks. Though, her bangs were straight and hanging near her now light blue eyes, a gold head band separated her bangs from the dreadlocks. She wore an off the shoulders sweater with Gypsy skirt. He knew the reason for her appearance; whenever she needed to disguise, her body and clothes blended into the nature around her like a Chameleon. Sometimes, she just changed because she could.

"Gaia," Bunnymund addressed as he hopped into a branch behind Mother Nature.

"Shhh." She hushed as she waved her arm behind her. "I'm busy."

"Doing _my _job." Bunnymund leaned forward.

"Oh _please. _I'm only giving some of your eggs to Colin." She explained as she pushed the leaves aside so she could spot the young red haired boy. Bunnymund then noticed the plethora of eggs she cradled in her other arm.

"Colin?" Bunnymund cocked a brow.

"Forget I said anything." Gaia ordered as she jumped down from the tree.

Bunny wasn't letting her go that easily. He hopped down as well. But when he did, she was nowhere to be found. Or…

He glanced down at the snow, spotting her lithe body crawling on the snow. Her skin was now completely _white_. The young redhead, Colin, was pushed away from a large kid who was _wrestling _with the bush as if it were _keeping _the egg from him. It probably was, thanks to Gaia.

Mother Nature then grabbed one of the eggs and tossed it at Colin; hitting him in the elbow. He jumped and twisted his body around. Gaia quickly hid behind a decaying tree. Bunny took shelter behind the tree Gaia was previously in.

"Colin, where do you keep getting those eggs?" A girl asked as she stomped towards him.

"I-I don't know." Colin admitted.

"Well _gimme_." The girl reached for his egg. Only for Colin to instinctively pull the egg from her reach.

"_Co-lin_." She sounded. "_Gimme!" _

"No! The Easter Bunny threw it at me!" He defended. "It's mine!"

"Oh _please_! Like the Bunny's gonna give _you _something! Now _gimme!_" She reached for it once more.

A snowball abruptly slapped her in the face. The girl sputtered as she stumbled back; landing on her bum. "_Ow_!" She cried.

Colin gasped and spun around to see who threw it. But no one was there.

"Why'd you do _that_, Buttface!" The Brunette cried.

"I-I didn't, Jessica!" Colin stuttered.

"What's going on?" The big brute from before trudged over to the scene.

"Colin threw _snow _in my face!" Jessica lied.

"No I didn't!" Colin argued.

"Ugh." Gaia rolled her eyes and stood from her post. She then tossed the remaining eggs into the scene, allowing the fighting to cease as the two quickly dove for the eggs.

Colin managed to pick up two more before sprinting off.

Bunny had seen enough; tapping his foot on the ground to cause a hole to open on the ground.

"What are you _doin_'? Bunnymund whispered to her as he appeared behind her.

"_Helping_." Gaia growled as she cocked her head back to him.

"Who was that kid?"

"None of your business!" She brushed past him; swinging her hair over her shoulder.

"It _is _my business when you're doin' _my _job!" Bunnymund pointed his thumb to his chest.

"And it became _my _business when you were making _new _tunnels!" Gaia spun around on her heel with her arms spread. "But _you _don't give a damn!"

"I close up the holes in tha ground! It's not like aye leave 'em there!" Bunny pointed at the snow plastered ground.

"It's not the _holes_! It's the _tunnels_!" Gaia threw her hands in the air.

"I need to get where I'm going and-."

"I don't want to hear it! You're not going to listen to reason!" She snapped. "You're only going to come up with some _bull _excuse and completely ignore it! So I'm not gonna listen to _you_!"

"Oh now you're just being _childish_!"

"At least I know how children _act_!" Gaia spun back around to stomp away. But Bunnymund was in front of her before she could blink.

"Could you at least tell me who that kid was?" Bunny pointed towards Colin's direction.

Gaia crossed her arms and huffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Just _tell _me!" He snapped.

Gaia pouted. "He's my _grandson."_

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELYS :33**_


	5. DA RULEZ

**Thanks so much, guys! **

**Thanks to: **

**Batgirl13, Guest, and solaheartnet **

* * *

Bunny stared at her for a long while before snapping back into reality.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"You heard." Gaia snapped.

"How do you have a _Grandchild_?" Which was a pretty good question, considering the fact that she appeared as old as Jack (Who looked like a 17 year old).

"By having a _child_." Gaia peered. "_Duh_."

"When?"

"Before I became a _Guardian_! Can we _please _stop with the interrogation?" Gaia attempted to brush past him once more. But Bunny grabbed onto her arm.

"I just wanna know." He admitted.

"Why do you care?"

That was the question that got him. Why did he care? He didn't even _like _her. But he couldn't respond with, "Because it's my _job _to know." But that wasn't completely true. It was his _job _to make kids happy and safe. But it wasn't to care about _her_. Gaia had just peaked his curiosity, and he wanted to know what she was _hiding_. So, his mouth answered for him.

"Because I want to know what you're doin'." He answered honestly.

Her face scrunched up. "Don't you know the _rules_?"

"Like _you _should be talking." Bunnymund released her arm to cross his arms.

Gaia smirked. "Touché."

"Look, you're always on my tail about one thing or the other, so why can't I be on _your _tail about something?"

"Because either way, _I _get in trouble." Gaia slammed her hand to her chest in anger.

Bunny frowned. "What if-."

Abruptly, an arrow landed between the two. Gaia gasped at the sudden realization. "_MOVE!" _

The two jumped back just as the arrow emitted a fit of smoke. Bunnymund lost sight of Mother Nature in the smoke. Once it cleared, she was gone.

* * *

"Let _go _of me, Aphrodite!" Gaia ordered as she shoved Cupid away from her as they got far enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aphrodite cried.

"I _think _I was trying to get away from Bunny!" Gaia pointed in towards Bunnymund's direction.

"It didn't _look _like it!" Aphrodite accused. "Are you _trying _to get in trouble!? MiM has already told us to watch after you!"

"I don't care! I was just visiting my Grandson and-."

"You were _visiting _your _grandson?_"

"Oh, Christ." Gaia threw her hands in the air.

"You know there's no interaction with family members! Your job is to protect people! You can't be all _grandma _with your family! You want that, you should have never pushed your kid out of the way! Or, _hell_, join the damn Children Guardians!" Aphrodite berated. "But you're a _Life Guardian! _Which leaves _no _room for anything but the job!"

"Yeah, because it's _so _much fun doing absolutely _nothing_." Gaia spat.

"That's _your _choice." Aphrodite pointed at her with narrowed eyes. "You can either _be _a Guardian or be banished like The Sins and Pitch."

"Be banished because I wanted to do things _my _way?" Gaia scoffed. "Last time I checked, Jack Frost didn't get crap for doing things _his _way."

"_Jack _is a Guardian of Children." Aphrodite reminded. "They're the _Little Leaguers. _They do nothing but watch over the kids if something _bad _happens. But nothing ever _does _happen! That thing with Pitch was their big break and they _barely _did that right, Gaia! Other than that, they're nothing! And MiM knows that! That's why _we _were picked _first_!"

"You know, for a Guardian of Happiness, you sure are a downer." The bottom half of Gaia's body began to dissolve into the air. She was turning into the wind. "We all contribute one way or another. Life Guardian or Child Guardian…we _all _make an impact on life. And we shouldn't demean each other because of rank."

* * *

"Cupid got to her?" Tooth inquired as she fluttered over to Bunnymund.

"Yup. This Aphrodite's arrow." North held it up to his eye and shook it slightly. "You can tell by the pink feathers and sharp heart shaped arrow head."

"Wait, there's a _Cupid?" _Jack perked from North's desk. "Any other Non-Mythical _Mythical _creatures I should know about?"

"Karma, Father Time, Faith…and…" Bunnymund glanced up in thought.

Sandy floated near Bunny and allowed a sand picture of a scythe to appear over his head.

"Oy, yeah. The Grim Reaper." Nodded Bunnymund.

"Grim Reaper? There's a Grim Reaper?" Jack cocked a brow.

"Of course." Tooth nodded.

"Well, either way, the Life Guardians aren't too happy." Bunnymund frowned.

"What are _we _supposed to do about it?" Jack hoped into North's chair and leaned back.

The group exchanged worried and disappointed glances.

"N-Nothing." Tooth shrugged. "We don't do _anything_. We can't anyways."

"What, you guys never stood up to them?" Jack joked.

"Even if we did, LG's would always throw somethin' back in our faces. They don't _respect _us." Bunnymund waved his hand. "They see us as…nothin' but a bunch a' baby sitters."

"_Baby sitters_?" Jack seemed to take offense as he now leaned forward in the chair. "_Seriously_?"

"Mother Nature's the only one who hasn't." North stated. "Mother Nature never turned her back on us."

"None of them have. Not just Gaia. They don't care about the rules." Tooth shook her head.

"And The Man In The Moon?"

"Doesn' mind her. It's the other Guardians." North shrugged. "But they always come out with lies to sway Mother Nature to think Manny has something against her."

"They think that once you're a _Life Guardian, _then you nothin' else." Bunnymund explained. "You only belong to them and them alone. To go anywhere else means you're…well…_nothin'." _

Jack scrunched his face. "Why doesn't she become one of us?"

"Manny has to give permission." North pointed up.

Jack sneered.

* * *

**Ehh, a little boring. Oh well. Hmm, well, **

**READ AND REVIEW MY BEAUTIFUL RotG FANS :3**


	6. Tooth

**Okay, so I found out that the _real _Mother Nature is actually Pitch Black's daughter in the books. So I'm a little iffy right now with this story. But Hell, I guess I'll go with it and then maybe make a story that might actually pertain to the story. **

**Also, thank to!: sunkissed-cheeks and ImaniSechelles for review :)**

**KEEP REVIEWIN MY LOVES! THIS STORY IS GONNA TAKE A HELLA LOT OF TWISTS AND TURNS!**

* * *

"Oh, please. You know how Mother Nature is." The Grim Reaper waved his bone hand in the air.

The group lounged around Cupid's Castle, who had called the group to an emergency meeting about the rebellious guardian.

"_This_ one's out of control." Father Time stated. "At least the other Mother Nature's took our words into thought."

"Gaia needs to _our _words into thought." Faith smiled, but they could hear the venom in her voice.

"Like she's gonna listen to _us_." Karma mumbled dreadfully.

"Well she needs to _start_." Aphrodite stated as she stomped into the room. "Seriously, she's nothing but a _brat._"

"She _is _a brat." Grim nodded. "We need to put her in her place."

"How are we gonna do that?" Karma perked.

"How else?" Faith steered herself in Karma's personal space.

"We gotta _remind _her of _who _she is, of course." Aphrodite pulled an arrow from her quiver. "How about we visit Tooth's place, huh?"

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Gaia blinked. "Do you know how much trouble _we'll _be in? How much trouble _I'll _be in?"

"Eh, I managed to sway from MiM for a couple years. And from what I hear, you're not exactly the _rule _type." Jack smirked as he leaned against his staff.

Gaia smiled. "Yeah, but…they already got to me once and-."

"They _won't _get to you again. Trust me, the Yetis'll probably keep guard." Jack pushed himself from the staff and pulled a small snow globe and tossed it in the air; a portal opened up to North's workshop.

"Right now?" Gaia pointed down at the autumn leaves that matched her air.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, North said he wanted to spend more time with us since we Children Guardians and Life Guardians seem to dislike each other." Jack slithered towards the portal.

"Well, _they _don't. I don't mind you guys." Mother Nature admitted as she stepped into the portal.

"We know you don't. Which is why we now _invited _you to our little dinner party." Tooth fluttered into Gaia's view and took her hands gently.

"Uhm, thanks." Gaia took another look around. Only to realize that she wasn't in North's workshop, but in the Dining room.

The room was slightly darkened, elongated tables expanded throughout the room. The yeti's were taking the seats in the tables, where the food was spread across. Small lights hung from the ceiling (some of the yeti's got tangled in them); adding an aluminous glow to the room. She smiled at the candle lights that were placed upon the center of each table along with the Elves skidding underneath the tables.

"Wow…" Gaia gawked as she stared up into the lights.

Just as she did that, Bunny had sauntered into the room with North and Sandman in tow.

"I told ya, North. I don't wanna do thi-." He stopped as she saw Gaia staring into the lights; adding an iridescent shimmer to her face and a shine to gleam in her eyes. He tried to continue, but found her so _enticing_.

North chuckled and patted Bunnymund's back and snapped him out of his trance with his deep laughter. Bunnymund growled and stomped towards the three. North glanced down at Sandy, who put a sand sculpture of a heart over his head.

"Heh, that's the plan, Sandy." North nodded.

"All this _food_. How long did-?"

"From what North's told me, the _Yetis _made the food. So watch out." Bunnymund warned; cutting off Gaia's question.

"Hey, my Yetis work _hard _on food." North berated as he walked up. "So let us eat up, huh!?"

The group sat down to eat. But just as they did, a small Tooth Fairy swarmed into the room in a flurry. She zipped up to Tooth and whispered frantically in her ear. Tooth abruptly jumped up from the table.

"Someone's attacking my palace!" Tooth cried.

"What? Again?" Jack cocked a brow.

North sprang up with a smile. "Yes! Let us go!"

* * *

**Here! Here! Here! **

**For you guys! It was short and leaves off in a cliff hanger!**

**READ AND REVIEW BEAUTIES :3**


End file.
